El canal de Shouto
by Monedita123
Summary: Todoroki Shouto es un estudiante normal y corriente, con una vida tranquila en U.A. para convertirse en un buen héroe. ¿El problema? Un canal de YouTube no se mantiene solo. He aquí la vida diaria del Todoroki youtuber.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

— **Diversas ships, KiriKami y TodoBaku fijo.**  
— **Capítulos muy cortos que no suelen seguir un orden cronológico.**  
 **—OOC por parte de Todoroki.**  
— **Demasiado random. No me hago responsable si llegan a** **sangrarte** **los ojos. El que avisa no es traidor.**

* * *

Todoroki Shouto, 16 años. Estudiante de U.A. y, actualmente, youtuber.

Ni él mismo recuerda cuándo comenzó todo, pero no se arrepiente de nada.

Simplemente, un día cualquiera, y cuando aún era inexperto e inocente, escuchó una noticia donde hablaban sobre una cosa llamada "YouTube". La curiosidad que sintió le llevó a investigar al respecto, descargándose dicha aplicación en su teléfono y comenzando a usarla.

Al principio empezó con vídeos educativos que el mismo YouTube le recomendaba, pero de vídeo en vídeo llegó a algunos que empezaban a ser diferentes al resto, haciendo que poco a poco Shouto se interesara aún más en aquello.

Un canal. Ese fue el primer paso que dio; crear su propio canal.

Como no se le ocurría nada para el nombre, optó por aplicar lo que muchos otros youtubers famosos hacían y usaban, cosa que marcó el comienzo de ShoutoTuPatrónOMG777LolXd, canal que poco a poco fue creciendo, comenzando por gameplays de Minecraft hasta llegar a curiosidades sobre él y retos.

Pero esa información es lo de menos; lo que realmente importa es que la vida diaria de Todoroki Shouto y su canal de YouTube, iba a comenzar.

 **[...]**

—Heeeeeeyyyy, ¿qué pasa chavales del señor? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? Deja tu like y suscríbete para más contenido. La promoción de hoy es que si te suscribes grabo vídeo con la rubia tsundere que tanto os gusta —decía el joven de cabello bicolor frente a una cámara y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro—. Y bien... ¿Qué tal? —inquirió con serenidad mirando a Bakugou, el cual sostenía dicha cámara y parecía bastante enfadado.

—Una puta mierda —sentenció Katsuki bajando la cámara y acercándose.

—¿No te gusta mi nueva presentación? —siguió Shouto algo cabizbajo y tratando de pensar en algo mejor.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE AYUDARTE?! —reclamó el rubio perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Bakugou, a saber cómo, había terminado en la habitación de Todoroki ayudándole a grabar un nuevo vídeo. Pero lo peor no era eso; lo peor era que esta era la décima vez que acababa en esa situación.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Shouto levantando sus ojos y con cierto brillo de ilusión—. Ya sé cómo —agregó al habérsele ocurrido una nueva presentación.

Y, así, ambos jóvenes permanecieron durante un par de horas más en la habitación de Todoroki.

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

—Hola guapísimos —saludó Shouto en voz baja y con tranquilidad mientras se grababa con su móvil—. Aquí estamos en un nuevo vídeo para ver cómo dos alumnos de U.A. tienen relaciones sexuales en la cocina —prosiguió enfocando a Kirishima y Kaminari, los cuales no sabían nada y habían comenzado a besarse—. Qué bien lavan los platos… —murmuró para sí con serenidad.

 **[...]**

Bakugou Katsuki, 16 años. Estudiante de U.A., y, actualmente, supervisor del canal de YouTube de Todoroki Shouto.

No recuerda desde cuándo comenzó a ayudarle, ni cuándo empezó a interesarse en que el joven de cabello bicolor consiguiera cada vez más suscriptores.

Y, que conste que, el hecho de que se repartieran el partner no tenía nada que ver.

Pero, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora su día a día consistía en seguir estudiando y entrenando a diario para ser el mejor héroe, sin descuidar, obviamente, el canal de Shouto.

Quizás el comienzo fue cuando Todoroki le pidió que le ayudase a grabar una cosa ya que una sola persona no podía hacerlo; alomejor fue cuando el de cabello bicolor subió un vídeo donde Bakugou y Deku acababan besándose; aún no se sabe.

Lo que es cierto es que, aquella vez, Katsuki se convirtió en el hater de Shouto.

¿Cómo se pasa de hater a terminar ayudando e interesándote cada vez más en aquel canal de YouTube que tanto aborrecías en un principio?

Bakugou no lo entendía y le daba rabia; aún así, mentiría si dijera que no le era entretenido.

—Eh, bastardo —llamó tocando la puerta de la habitación de Shouto; cabe decir que llevaba un portátil consigo—. Hay que grabar ya —ordenó abriendo dicha puerta y entrando como si se tratase de su propia habitación.

Bakugou se encargaba siempre de controlar lo que Todoroki subía y qué días debía de hacerlo.

—Cierto… —murmuró Shouto levantándose de su cama y dejando a un lado la revista sadomasoquista que estaba leyendo—. Prometí subir vídeo mañana… —agregó con serenidad.

Todos los martes siempre había vídeo nuevo. Ya sea sobre la homosexualidad de sus compañeros de clase, o de curiosidades sobre él mismo.

A veces, cuando se quedaba sin ideas, hacía unos cuantos gameplays con Bakugou, el cual pasaba la mayor parte del rato gritando; pero en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

—¿Una al Fortnite? —sugirió Katsuki frunciendo el ceño y colocando dicho portátil en una mesa.

—Prefiero Minecraft —confesó Shouto.

 **[...]**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —sentenció Katsuki.

Cierto grito procedente del pasillo, seguido por un golpe en la puerta, llamó la atención de los estudiantes que se hallaban en los cuartos cercanos, haciendo que algunos salieran para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—¡Y NO NECESITO TU PUTO PARTNER! —finalizó Bakugou más enfadado de lo normal mientras se alejaba de su propia habitación.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —inquirió Kaminari rápidamente y con gran curiosidad mientras salía del cuarto de Kirishima.

—Bakugou se ha enfadado —murmuró Shouto algo cabizbajo mientras contemplaba cómo el explosivo chico ya estaba bastante lejos.

—Ah… ¿Primera discusión de pareja? —siguió el rubio eléctrico con una leve sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

—No somos pareja... —confirmó Todoroki con serenidad—, todavía —siguió mirando hacia otro lado y con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando Kirishima… —continuó Kaminari ignorando por completo el tema principal.

—¿De cuando yo…? —interrumpió cierta voz; lo siguiente que Denki pudo sentir eran unos brazos que le rodeaban por detrás—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Bakugou? —cambió de tema el pelirrojo mientras atraía a Kaminari más hacia sí, el cual le sonrió ante tal acto, para poder apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—Se ha enfadado —explicó Shouto—. Y rechazó mi partner.

—¿Pero qué le hiciste? ¡Estaba más enfadado de lo normal! —prosiguió Eijirou después de suspirar—. Creo que sus gritos se han podido escuchar por todas las habitaciones…

—Solamente grabé un vídeo con Iida llamado "Vlog: Me encontré un unicornio" y lo subí al canal sin informarle antes —explicó con tranquilidad.

—Probablemente está celoso, ¿no? —opinó el rubio eléctrico.

—¿Del unicornio?

Kaminari y Kirishima se miraron durante unos segundos para luego, ambos, sacar su móvil, entrar en YouTube y ver los últimos vídeos que había subido ShoutoTuPatrónOMG777LolXd.

—¿De verdad Iida encontró un unicornio? —inquirió Denki alzando una ceja más que la otra y mirando sorprendido aquel vídeo.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó Shouto; definitivamente, no quería perder a Bakugou.

—Veamos… —murmuró Kaminari para sí mientras cerraba los ojos algo pensativo—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Graba un vídeo con él para compensarlo!

—Aunque supongo que lo primero sería que te disculparas también —agregó Eijirou con una sonrisa.

—¿Será tan fácil? —inquirió Todoroki.

—Es Bakugou.

 **[...]**

Todoroki había estado pensando en qué vídeo podría grabar con Bakugou para que le perdonase, así que mientras buscaba ideas en Internet, halló algo en una página R18 que le llamó la atención.

Dicho y hecho, ahora Shouto se encontraba a pocos metros de la cocina principal, en la que Katsuki se hallaba preparándose unos huevos con salchichas mientras maldecía todo.

—Bakugou —llamó con su serena voz, acercándose lentamente hacia el explosivo chico—. Lo siento —agregó haciendo que el joven se girase para mirarle mal—. He pensado en subir un Top 10 Posiciones sexuales más excitantes —prosiguió sin detenerse y haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuese cada vez menor—. ¿Me ayudarías…?

La idea de hacer ese Top 10 y subirlo a YouTube, era demasiado tentadora para Bakugou.

Y, ya que estábamos, ambos jóvenes tendrían que asegurarse de comprobar que las posiciones fuesen de verdad excitantes.

 **[...]**

—¡EEEESSTAAAASSS SONNNNN…! ¡Las putas 10 posiciones más excitantes! —gritó Bakugou frente a la cámara.

—Del mundo —completó Todoroki.

 **[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

—¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, BASTARDO! —gritaba Katsuki mientras no dejaba de dar golpes repetidamente.

—Tengo un problema —comentó Shouto inexpresivamente frente a la cámara.

Todoroki había subido cierto vídeo que, quizás, no fue totalmente agradable para Bakugou y ahora este se encontraba más enfadado de lo normal.

—¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A GRABAR MÁS MIERDAS CONTIGO! —sentenció por última vez mientras se retiraba con rabia.

—Tengo dos problemas —volvió a añadir Shouto grabándose y sin cambiar su expresión.

Nada podía empeorar el día, de no ser porque se le ocurrió revisar su canal y, lamentablemente, hubo algo que de verdad le dolió en el alma.

Básicamente, su vídeo de " _Top 10 Posiciones sexuales más excitantes_ " no tenía ningún anuncio; no estaba siendo monetizado.

Y solo porque no era _family friendly_.

—Tengo muchos problemas.

 **[...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Las blancas Navidades del Todoroki youtuber_**

* * *

Se acercaba aquel día deseado por muchos (y odiado por otros) al que llamaban Navidad.

Normalmente, era una fecha en la que la gente salía por ahí o la celebraba en casa con su pareja, amigos y/o familia.

Por otro lado, estaban los solterones a quien nadie quería y se quedaban solos. También nunca faltaban los que pasaban la Navidad en el trabajo muriéndose del asco.

Y, en esta ocasión, algo parecido le estaba sucediendo a Todoroki Shouto.

El joven de cabello bicolor tenía un pequeño problema y, obviamente, aquello incumbía a su queridísimo canal de YouTube con ya más de siete millones de suscriptores.

—Lo siento, Bakugou —se disculpó, siendo consciente de que no podría pasar la Navidad con el rubio, tal y como habían acordado (más o menos).

—¡¿HAH?!

—Prometí subir un especial Navidad a las doce, pero todavía no he empezado. Ni siquiera sé qué grabar —explicó, sintiéndose bastante mal por sus suscriptores.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese asqueroso canal de YouTube es más importante? —reclamó, sintiéndose como un simple secundario; en ese momento, Katsuki pudo comprender (solo un poco) cómo se sentían personajes como Satou y Kouda.

—No no no no no…

Pero antes de poder terminar, Bakugou ya le había dado la espalda y estaba a pocos segundos de largarse de aquella habitación.

Sin saber qué decir, Todoroki solo pudo levantar levemente una mano antes de escuchar el ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza.

Le era difícil encontrar una rápida solución para poder salvar su Navidad con Katsuki, así que optó por sacar su móvil y entrar a Twitter.

Entre fotos y comentarios navideños, vio un tweet de Jirou en el que pedía disculpas a sus amigas de no poder ir a cierto restaurante porque iba a pasar la noche con Yaomomo.

 _"Tijeras."_

Todoroki había encontrado el tema perfecto para un bonito vídeo navideño.

Dispuesto a seguir a Katsuki, cogió una pequeña cámara (que colocaría en la habitación de Yaoyorozu) y salió de su habitación.

 **[...]**

—Lo siento de verdad, Bakugou —repetía como duodécima vez mientras caminaba detrás de Katsuki.

Pero, esta vez, aquel rubio no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

—¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto y que me vista del reno Rudolph? —sugirió, llamando la atención del contrario—. Si quieres, puedes ser tú el que se disfrace esta vez de Papá Noel —continuó, haciendo que Katsuki se detuviera.

Definitivamente, iban a pasar unas bonitas y blancas Navidades.

 **[...]**


End file.
